


I’ve Got You

by AngelOfMystery



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Lucifer being a good little brother, Other, PURELY PLATONIC, amenadiel needs a hug, and a cookie, poor boi is so sad, sneaky maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfMystery/pseuds/AngelOfMystery
Summary: Amenadiel is saddened After losing his wings and Lucy is here to save the day!





	I’ve Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like doing this After Amen’s anguished scream After seeing his wings fall apart.

_I have Fallen_

 

Amenadiel thought, over and over again, wishing that it was all a nightmare, but no. Life, and God, were both pitiless. He was sitting on the sofa at Lux, not knowing where else to go. He was so caught up in self-pity, regret and confusion, that he didn’t hear stylish, black shoes tapping on the carpet, until he heard a voice, as devilish as the owner.

 

”Hello, brother. What has happened for you to be so saddened?” Lucifer asked, bemused. He was just going back home from a thrillingly satisfying evening containing whipped cream and lingeries, until he saw the forlorn image of his older brother, so filled with self-pity that he inevitably thought of a certain masochistic soul back in Hell. So pitiable, just like his brother.

 

”Nothing, Luci. Just, i’m thinking about What to do next. You know” Amenadiel said, moving his back, where the wings should have been. Instantly, Lucifer understand the meaning behind his brother’s sadness.

 

”Hey.” Lucifer started, sitting beside his brother. ”Who cares about if you have wings or not, you’re still Amenadiel, right? That hasn’t Changed”

 

Amenadiel looked at his devilish little brother, at loss of words. Seeing that his mood was still bad, Lucifer changed tactics. ”You know, this can be considered as early retirement. So that means, that you’re free to do whatever you want”.

 

Amenadiel looked at Lucifer, like a stupid child. Obviously he hadn’t gotten it, otherwise he wouldn’t have said ”What do you mean, brother?”

 

Lucifer sighed, mildly irritated ” that means, that you can do whatever you want! Play mini-golf! Gamble! Get laid! Or you can spend time with the grandkids” He said, as he ran a hand through his hair. Amenadiel glanced at Lucifer increduously, saying ” I don’t have grandkids”

 

”well, now it’s the best time to get some!” The persistent Devil quipped. He slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders ”Really, being Fallen isn’t all that bad as I know you angels gossip about it being”. Amenadiel chuckled. Encouraged, Lucifer said ” You’re sure to find something to do, sooner or later. Earth has a lot of interesting things hidden in it, you’ll soon find out. The point is, even if you’re not an Angel anymore, that doesn’t mean you don’t have a purpose. I mean, look at me!” He said, pointing at himself, chuckling ”i’ve been away from My ”purpose” for five years, and I am plenty happy!”

 

at this point, Amenadiel was listening quite attentively, looking at his younger brother with silent amazement. It was true, Lucifer had been away from Hell for five years, yet still, he had found Chloe, and his own true happiness. What was Amenadiel doing moping around, crying over lost wings, while Lucifer had bravely rosen up from the ashes, and shined brilliantly Once more, even without his identity as an Angel. Amenadiel felt quite ashamed of himself, and said ”you’re right, even without wings, i am still Amenadiel”

 

Seeing that he was finally getting somewhere, Lucifer smiled happily, and patted his brother on the back, just as he was about to leave, Amenadiel careened to him and wrapped his arms around the stunned younger brother, sobbing ”thank you” over and over again.

 

Lucifer was surprised for a moment, before smiling and gently holding his brother, patting him on the back, and whispering ”it’s okay, bro. I’ve got you” anyone who knew their identities and stumbled upon this scene would have been shocked. the Devil himself was comforting his brother, displaying the highest levels of care and gentleness to the former Angel.

—————————-

 

Mazikeen looked at the scene Once more, before silently closing the door and leaving, smiling silently to herself.

 

Even the Devil could be gentle, at times

 

 


End file.
